Senpai
by CherryRyn96
Summary: Sakura merutuki sifat pemalunya yang membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Pria yang dicintainya. Ia berharap Tuhan akan memberikannya kesempatan kedua.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sakura merutuki sifat pemalunya yang membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Pria yang dicintainya. Ia berharap Tuhan akan memberikannya kesempatan kedua.

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah hari pertama Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di SMA Konoha. Sebagai siswi baru, ia dan sahabatnya Ino akan mengikuti MOS yang biasa dilakukan tiap Sekolah. Awalnya Sakura menolak untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, karena Ino sahabatnya dari kecil itu sudah lebih dulu mendaftar ke SMA Konoha, maka dengan terpaksa ia pun ikut mendaftar. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ino, ia merupakan anak yang pemalu jadi ia pikir pasti akan sulit kalau dirinya tanpa Ino.

Para kakak kelas mulai membagi beberapa siswa dalam beberapa kelompok, dan Sakura bersyukur ia satu kelompok dengan Ino. Saat mendengarkan kakak kelas yang tengah memberitahu peralatan dan atribut apa saja yang harus dibawa dan dipakai besok, tiba-tiba emerald Sakura tidak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya, ia bisa menebak kalau pemuda itu juga merupakan kakak kelasnya. Sakura mencolek lengan Ino dan membuat gadis blonde itu menoleh kearahnya

"Ino lihat disana!" Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Bukankah dia terlihat sangat keren? Ino wajahnya sungguh tampan, kulitnya juga putih. Lihat kacamata yang dipakainya, bukankah itu membuatnya terkesan seperti siswa yang jenius. Siapa ya namanya?" Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya pada Ino.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya? Oh Sakura, ayolah mata mu itu benar-benar jelih saat ada pemuda tampan. Aku akan mencari tahu namanya nanti untukmu," jawab Ino.

"Benarkah?" mata Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Hm," ucap Ino singkat.

"Terima Kasih, pig" Ino hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

Dengan rambut dikuncir 8, kaus kaki berbeda warna dan papan nama yang menggantung dileher serta topi kerucut yang bertengger manis dikepala, Sakura dan Ino pergi bersama menuju sekolah baru mereka.

"Tidakkah ini Konyol?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau benar. Aku sudah seperti orang gila saat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah peraturan, kan? Jadi jalani saja." jawab Ino.

"Ingat janjimu ya," kata Sakura saat tiba di gerbang SMA Konoha.

"Iya, kau ini." Ino dan Sakura pun menuju kelas sementara mereka.

Sakura Pov

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto senpai -ketua kelompok kami- datang dengan cengiran lebar dibibirnya.

"Pagi, adik-adikku yang manis. Apa kalian sudah mengetahui namaku?" tanya senpai pirang itu.

"Sudah Naruto-senpai." jawab kami bersama. Tentu saja kami mengetahui namanya sejak kemarin, rasanya aneh jika kau tidak mengetahui nama ketuamu sendiri kan.

"Baguslah kalau kalian mengetahui namaku, tapi bisakah aku kembali memperkenalkan diriku? Setelahnya aku akan meminta kalian menuliskan biodata kalian di sebuah kertas."

Naruto-senpai mengambil sebuah spidol dan mulai menulis di papan putih di hadapan kami, beberapa kali papan itu berdecit karena Naruto-senpai yang begitu semangat menulis.

"Nah selesai, tolong perhatikan papan ini," pintanya pada kami.

Dipapan itu tertulis lengkap biodatanya, dan ergh tulisan itu benar-benar membuat mataku Sakit. Selain tulisannya yang naik turun alias tidak lurus, huruf-hurufnya pun begitu kecil.

"Kalian dapat lihat disini, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang aku sudah kelas 12, umurku tentu saja selalu muda, makanan kesukaanku adalah Ramen. Aku bisa menghabiskan 10 cup Ramen dalam satu hari, ah itu tidak penting, cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage, Senju Hashirama adalah Hokage yang menginspirasiku. Satu hal lagi yang penting, statusku sekarang sedang jomblo, jadi siapapun termasuk kalian bisa mulai mendaftar untuk jadi kekasihku. Hahahhahaha. Ehem..ehem, baiklah kurasa sudah cukup. Sekarang giliran kalian, buatlah biodata kalian di kertas lalu berikan padaku." aku dan Ino hanya bisa saling menatap lalu kami mengendikkan bahu masing-masing.

Kami pun mulai menulis biodata kami. Tanganku berhenti begitu saja saat mataku melihat pemuda kemarin berdiri dengan tampannya di depan pintu kelasku. Aku mulai salah tingkah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh Tuhan, jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat ketika onyxnya itu tidak sengaja menatap kearahku.

"Oi Teme." aku menoleh pada Naruto-senpai. Teme? Ganteng-ganteng kok namanya teme sih.

"Hn, Dobe." ini pertama kali aku mendengar suaranya, dan suaranya terdengar begitu indah ditelingaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Naruto senpai.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat saja," jawab senpai tampan itu.

"Oh, apa ada yang menarik?"

"Hn."

"Senpai, siapa nama senpai?" aku menoleh pada Ino. "Aku Ino dan temanku yang manis ini namanya Sakura, dia agak pemalu. Jadi, siapa nama senpai?" aku menatap Ino tak percaya, kadang mulut ember sahabatku ini sering seenaknya tanpa melihat kondisi lagi.

"Sasuke. Dobe aku pergi." senpai tampan itu mulai menjauhi kelas kami.

"Ya namanya Sasuke, ia siswa tertampan kedua setelah diriku, kenapa kau ingin tahu namanya, Ino? Namamu Ino kan?" aku dan Ino langsung menoleh pada Naruto-senpai. Tertampan kedua setelah dirinya? Oh apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam otak senpai pirang ini. Aku dan Ino saling menatap dan terkikik geli.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Ino singkat.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 6 bulan aku bersekolah disini dan selama itu pula aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Sasuke-senpai dari jauh, waktu itu aku pernah mendaftar menjadi Osis dengan tujuan bisa dekat dengannya karena dia adalah anggota Osis, tapi sayang aku tidak lulus dan harus kecewa. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena Ino lulus menjadi Osis sehingga aku bisa bertanya tentangnya lewat Ino, Dia pemuda yang pembersih, tidak suka kotor, tegas, penyuka tomat dan tidak banyak bicara. Ada satu hal yang membuatku sedih, Ino bilang kalau Sasuke-senpai sedang dekat dengan Hinata senpai, ketua Osis yang baru saja dilantik beberapa bulan lalu. Hinata senpai berada dikelas 11, dia gadis yang ramah, baik dan juga sangat cantik. Rasanya aku ingin menyerah saja.

Memasuki semester 2 aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya, walau sangat sulit. Aku pikir sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Aku yang pemalu ini mana berani terang-terangan mengatakan suka padanya. Oh ya, setelah selesai MOS aku dan Ino tidak sekelas, aku sempat merengek pada Ino, tapi Ino meyakinkanku bahwa aku nanti pasti bisa mendapat teman dan dia juga berjanji akan selalu mengunjungiku saat istirahat. Dan Ino benar aku mendapatkan teman yang sifatnya sedikit mirip dengan Ino, namanya Uzumaki Karin. Karin memiliki rambut merah, dia sangat cerewet tapi sangat peduli padaku. Ia memiliki pacar bernama Suigetsu. Dan Suigetsu-senpai adalah teman sekelas Sasuke-senpai. Karin mengetahui tentang aku yang menyukai Sasuke-senpai dan dia bilang jika aku mau dia akan meminta Suigetsu-senpai untuk mempertemukanku dengan Sasuke-senpai, tapi aku menolak. Aku tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk bertatap muka langsung dengannya, bagaimana jika aku nanti mendadak pingsan? Tidak, itu memalukan.

Aku menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa. Kesekolah, belajar lalu pulang mengerjakan PR dan setelahnya tidur.

Hari itu saat aku sedang mengerjakan PR, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

From : xxxxxxxx80

Pagi.

Karena merasa tak mengenal nomor itu, aku mengabaikannya dan berkutat kembali pada PRku. Tak lama ponselku kembali berdering dan itu pesan dari nomor yang sama.

From : xxxxxxxx80

Apa kau sedang sibuk?

From : xxxxxxxx80

Sombong sekali.

Siapa sebenarnya pemilik nomor ini? Apa dia tengah mengerjaiku. Baiklah, kurasa membalasnya tidak masalah.

To : xxxxxxxx80

Maaf, siapa ini?

Tak butuh waktu lama dia membalas pesanku.

From : xxxxxxxx80

Kau tidak mengenaliku?

To : xxxxxxxx80

Berhentilah main-main! Katakan, siapa ini?

From : xxxxxxxx80

Ow, aku tak menyangka kau gadis yang galak. :)

To : xxxxxxxx80

Terserah!

From : xxxxxxxx80

Ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ponselku terlepas begitu saja dari tanganku, astaga ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke-senpai memiliki nomor ponselku. Apa Ino yang memberikannya? Aku akan bertanya pada Ino besok. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ini hanya orang iseng yang mengerjaiku. Bisa saja kan ini malah ulah Ino atau Karin yang ingin menggodaku. Aku segera mengirim pesan pada keduanya untuk memastikan kecurigaanku.

To : Ino, Karin

Hei apa kalian sedang mengerjaiku? Jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai Sasuke-senpai. Itu tidak lucu.

From : Ino

Apa maksudmu Sakura? Untuk apa aku mengaku-ngaku. Kau ini aneh.

From : Karin

Mengerjai? Aku sibuk membuat PR, tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjaimu.

To : Ino, Karin

Jadi, bukan kalian?

From : Ino

Apa sih, aku bingung dengan maksudmu.

From : Karin

Maksudnya?

To : Ino, Karin

Hehheh, maaf. Aku akan cerita besok pada kalian.

Kalau itu bukan mereka berdua, tandanya yang mengirimiku pesan tadi benar Sasuke-senpai? Kyaaaa.. Senangnya.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Eh, maaf senpai. Aku kira kau tadi orang iseng.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Tidak masalah, apa kau sering diisengi seseorang? Tadi kau sombong sekali.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Terkadang, hehe. Tidak kok, aku sedang mengerjakan PR.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Oh, aku mengganggumu ya? Ya sudah kerjakan saja PR mu.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Senpai tidak mengganggu kok.

Aku menunggu balasan pesan darinya tapi sudah hampir satu jam tak ada satu pesanpun yang masuk. Aku menghela nafas sedikit kecewa.

Sakura Pov-end

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ino langsung mendatangi kelas Sakura dan Karin saat bell istirahat berbunyi.

"Sakuraa, cepat ceritakan padaku." Ino langsung mengambil tempat duduk didepan Sakura dan Karin.

"Ya, cepat ceritakan." Sakura langsung menyodorkan ponselnya pada Karin dan Ino. Karin berdiri dan mengambil tempat disamping Ino.

"Hanya segini?" tanya Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Ino, coba kau lihat nomornya. Aku akan mencocokkannya dengan nomor yang kuminta dari Suigetsu-kun semalam." Ino pun melakukan hal yang dikatakan Karin. Mereka berteriak senang saat mengetahui nomornya cocok.

"Kenapa disaat aku ingin melupakannya, malah dia yang datang padaku. Itu membuat harapanku semakin besar dan bagaimana jika ternyata ini cuma sesaat." keduanya langsung menoleh kearah Sakura yang tertunduk lesu.

"Hei, jangan begitu!" kata Ino

"Tapi, dari mana dia mendapatkan nomorku ya?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ino dan Karin.

"Aku baru ingat. Tadi pagi Tenten bilang padaku, katanya saat rapat Osis Sasuke-senpai meminta nomormu padanya," kata Ino

"Benarkah? Dari mana Tenten mengetahui nomor ponselku?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia pernah memintanya padaku dan aku memberikannya. Dia bilang kau kan pintar, jadi dia ingin bertanya padamu jika ada pelajaran yang tidak dimengertinya," jawab Ino.

"Oh. Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata Tenten yang menyamar jadi Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Astaga Sakura, kau ini. Dengar nona, bukankah tadi kita sudah mencocokkan nomornya dan lagi pula, apa kau pikir suigetsu-kun akan berbohong padaku?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pada Karin.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah jelaskan? Pokoknya kau harus ceritakan setiap kalian mengirim pesan, Ok." Ino mengakhiri rapat dadakan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang ponselnya penuh harap. Setelah kemarin, Sasuke tak pernah mengirim pesan lagi padanya. Ia jadi kesal dan melemparkan saja ponselnya di atas kasur. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan perlahan mata itu terpejam.

Sakura terbangun ditengah malam, ia mengambil ponselnya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, Sakura mengusap layar ponselnya dan ada 3 pesan yang belum terbaca. Dibukanya pesan itu dan kemudian emeraldnya berbinar senang, pesan itu dari Senpai tercintanya, tentu saja ia senang.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Malam

From : Sasuke-senpai

Sudah tidur?

From : Sasuke-senpai

Benar sudah tidur ya?

Pesan terakhir Sasuke diterima 15 menit yang lalu, Sakura buru-buru mengetik balasan dan berharap Sasuke belum tidur.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Malam senpai. Maaf, aku ketiduran dan baru terbangun.

Sakura terus saja memandang ponselnya, dan ia langsung melompat dikasur saat sebuah pesan masuk, tapi saat membaca pesan itu ia tiba-tiba menjadi cemberut. Itu bukan pesan dari Sasuke melainkan Operator. Kembali menatap ponselnya dan satu pesan lagi masuk, ia tersenyum.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Kau terbangun? Tidurlah lagi kalau begitu.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya, ia cepat-cepat mengetik balasan.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Tidak, aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi.

Sakura menunggu dengan cemas, ia takut Sasuke mengakhiri pesannya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Baiklah. Kalau begitu temani aku mengobrol sampai aku tertidur.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Iya.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Kudengar kau peringkat pertama dikelasmu ya? Kau gadis yang pintar, banyak sensei yang bilang kau juga rajin. Tetaplah seperti itu ya. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang saat pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda itu menanyakan kekasih? Apa mungkin? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani membayangkan hal yang nantinya akan membuatnya kecewa.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Heheh, iya. Terima kasih senpai. Benarkah? Baiklah. Eh soal itu bagaimana ya? Aku masih kecil untuk itu, Tou-san melarangku untuk berpacaran sampai aku menyelesaikan kuliahku nanti.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Oh begitu, besok mau pulang bersama? Aku akan menunggumu di samping tangga lantai pertama.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Eh? Tidak perlu senpai aku bisa pulang sendiri. Senpai tak perlu menungguku.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Tidak apa, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Sakura aku rasa mataku mulai berat, sebaiknya kau cepatlah tidur lagi. Good night and sweet dream ya. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah. Tidak perlu dibalas, tidurlah! :)

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dikasurnya, dipikirannya terus berpikir bagaimana ia akan menghadapi senpai tampannya itu besok.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini Ino? Aku tidak siap, tidak akan pernah siap." Ino memutar matanya bosan saat melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang terus saja mondar-mandir bak setrikaan.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Apa susahnya sih? Tinggal menemuinya saja," jawab Ino.

"Kau tidak mengerti Ino, aku malu. Pokoknya aku tidak akan turun dari lantai 3 ini sebelum Sasuke Senpai pulang." Ino hanya bisa menghela napas, dikelas ini hanya tinggal ia dan Sakura. Bel pulang berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu. Dilapangan masih ada beberapa siswa yang ikut ekskul dan Ino msih bisa tenang karena itu.

"Sakura 30 menit lagi semua orang akan pulang, gerbang akan ditutup. Apa kau mau menginap disini?"

"Eh? Coba kau lihat apa Sasuke-senpai masih disana?"

Ino keluar dari kelas itu dan melihat kondisi dibawah, Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di samping tangga melainkan diluar gerbang sembari menoleh kesana-kesini. Ino yakin pemuda itu pasti tengah mencari Sakura. Sekolah terlihat cukup sepi dan Ino melihat pemuda itu akhirnya pergi dari san , ia mungkin mengira Sakura sudah pulang.

"Sasuke-senpai sudah pergi, ayo pulang!" ucap Ino

"Benarkah?" Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan melihat kondisi lapangan, hanya ada 3 siswa lagi disana dan tidak ada Sasuke. "Ayo." Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan merekapun pulang.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sakura terus saja memperhatikan ponselnya. Ia ingin mengirim pesan pada Sasuke untuk minta maaf, tapi ia terlalu malu kalau untuk mengirim pesan duluan. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di tangannya bergetar.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Apa tadi kau tidak masuk sekolah? Tapi sepertinya dijam Istirahat aku melihatmu dikantin.

To : Sasuke-senpai

Senpai, tolong maafkan aku. Aku masuk sekolah hari ini. Hanya saja aku malu bertemu dengan senpai, aku melihat senpai menungguku dan aku memilih tetap dikelas sampai senpai pergi, tolong maafkan aku. :(

From : Sasuke-senpai

Kenapa malu?

To : Sasuke-senpai

Malu saja.

From : Sasuke-senpai

Sudah malam, tidurlah! Oyasuminasai. :)

To : Sasuke-senpai

Oyasuminasai senpai, maaf. :')

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah pesan Sasuke yang terakhir untuk Sakura. Sakura sangat menyesal atas tindakan bodohnya, ia juga merutuki sifat pemalunya itu. Jika saja ia menemui Sasuke saat itu. Mungkin tidak akan jadi begini.

Kini ia sudah naik ke kelas 11 dan itu artinya Sasuke yang saat itu kelas 12 akan segera lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah ini, Sakura sudah jarang melihat Sasuke. Saat acara perpisahan pun Sakura tak melihat pemuda itu datang, Karin bilang Sasuke sudah sibuk dengan kuliah dan kerja paruhnya. Dari mana Karin mengetahuinya? Tentu saja dari Suigetsu.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Tahun Kemudian.

.

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah mengoleskan lipstick berwarna pink dibibirnya, Rambutnya di gulung keatas, make up diwajahnya juga tidak berlebihan dan terlihat natural. Dengan rok hitam diatas lutut dan kemeja putih serta blazer hitam yang dipakainya, ia kini sudah siap untuk interview pertamanya di perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

Sakura kini tengah dudu diruang tunggu, menunggu namanya dipanggil.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Iya, saya." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri gadis berambut coklat bernama Matsuri itu.

"Masuklah, tuan menunggu didalam."

"Terima Kasih." Sakura membuka pintu itu dan bergegas masuk kedalam. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Permisi pak, saya Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura

"Nona Haruno, duduklah." pria itu belum juga memutar kursinya. "Perkenalkan dirimu," lanjutnya

"Ha'i. Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku 22 tahun, aku seorang akuntan lulusan dari Konoha University. Ini adalah interview pertamaku," Sakura sebenarnya bingung harua mengatakan apa saja, jadi hanya itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa memilih perusahaan ini sebagai tempat pertamamu bekerja?" tanya pria itu masih belum memutar posisi duduknya.

"Perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Kurasa itu cukup dijadikan alasan." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

"Maaf pak sebelumnya, bukankah tidak sopan saat anda berbicara pada seseorang tapi anda malah memunggunginya," ucap Sakura. Sebenarnya dia takut mengatakan itu, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi bisa gini.

"Ini kantorku, terserah padaku," jawab pria itu

"Maaf." hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau lulus?" tanya pria itu.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah boleh berpacaran oleh ayahmu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Itu, kurasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini," jawab Sakura.

"Tentu saja ada, dan ini sangat mempengaruhi pekerjaanmu nanti."

"Begitu? Emhh kurasa Tousan akan mengizinkannya, karena kuliahku sudah selesai," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku menolak pengajuan lamaranmu untuk perusahaan Ini. Buatlah lamaran baru, cantumkan kata Istri pada posisi yang kau inginkan. Dengan senang hati aku akan menyetujui lamaran mu adik kelas." pria itu memutar kursinya sehingga Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria dihadapannya itu.

"Sasuke-senpai." Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Hn, Sakura. Sudah lama ya. Aku bosan menunggumu. Akhirnya kau datang dan ingat aku tak akan melepasmu lagi."

"Apa maksud senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau akan jadi istriku sebentar lagi. Biasakanlah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku kira senpai marah padaku." Sakura meremas jari-jarinya.

"Sedikit, tapi lupakan. Jadi kau siap bekerja untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, senyum itu tak pudar dari bibirnya. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk gadis musim seminya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tunggu kedatangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

Ini real story kecuali bagian 5 tahun kemudiannya. Itu murni karangan. Anggap saja pemimpin Jepang disebut Hokage ya.

Ok, sekian dan terima kasih.

CherryRyn96


End file.
